


Visitation

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [206]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Hale pack implied, Mysterious, Stiles implied, alpha werewolf Derek Hale implied, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/04/19: “coal, large, thin”I don't identify anyone by name, I just imply, imply, imply. Everything's mysterious, open ended...





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/04/19: “coal, large, thin”
> 
> I don't identify anyone by name, I just imply, imply, imply. Everything's mysterious, open ended...

He sensed them more than saw them, shadows black as clouds of coal dust against night’s blackness.

Without even a candle he stepped outdoors. Three pairs of luminous golden eyes, one blue pair, another like glowing rubies, turned toward him.

His question, “Who have we here?” a thin whine answered, abruptly curtailed by a loud snarl.

The red eyes lowered as if the head that housed them bowed to him.

After that the shadows drifted till indistinguishable from the darkness.

In the morning large paw prints along his herb beds told him a wolf pack had visited.

Would they return?


End file.
